User talk:Jda
Welcome the link you provided actually points to text "The Tree Towers" in the Scenarios page. But that's not really working... It just takes you to the top of the Scenarios page, not to the The Three Towers section The Maps page uses the same header-level for all sections! I think setting up different header levels would be best. On the Mods section, I've set stuff like "General", "Compilation packages", "Techtrees" and "Factions" to Headline --Jda 09:27, December 11, 2009 (UTC) Edited Wadi Nefud, Evergreen and The Three Towers to reflect the work done on Mods sections. Trappin 17:21, December 11, 2009 (UTC) Re: Mods page - what you are doing looks awesome. Okay, now to pull the carpet :P Linking to external sites is fine as long as the external links remain stable. Here is a direct example. The old Glest forums server hard drive(?) failed and the old forum posts needed to be reconstructed. Glest started a new website. If you have noticed, some of the old posts are dated oddly - something to the effect Dec 1, 1999. We still have the old data but links from external worldwide internet websites pointing to the old forum broke and now redirect to the glest.org main page. Old Wikipedia links point to old forums also redirected to the org.mainpage. So just a word of warning - in the future - someone may need to edit every single link pointing to external sites. This is why I keep moving old external links to wikia subpages and inserting Our Wikia internal links. If you have a better method - shout out. Trappin 17:49, December 11, 2009 (UTC) ---- Re: Re: Yes, you've made a good point. Still, complete forum meltdown, though it happens to almost any forum sooner or later, is not that frequent - an active forum usually lasts a good few years before any such problem arises. I think it's worth it to have the information available until the next forum meltdown doesn't come along. By that time, links can be re-edited or plain deleted. Still, I think what you're saying is I should do a new section just for the external links? Like grouping all the forum posts together under one section? Well, for now (but not today!), I'll just remove the links to user profiles in the forum and leave only those links to user profiles in Our Wikia. ;) Thanks for the compliments! You've been doing an awesome job on the wikia yourself, and for a much longer time! :) Cheers! --Jda 02:25, December 12, 2009 (UTC) I'm just noting external linking problems but have no workable solution. Thats all. Faction: New World download and forum post RE: Templates The reason that templates on pages often link to the template themselves is because it's darn near impossible to make any edits to the template, otherwise, short of URL manipulation. It's the same system as Wikipedia uses. The difficulty with editing templates stems from the fact that you can only edit templates in "source mode" as you found out the hard way. Sadly, there's no way to change this. MediaWiki, the software used for the wiki, was never meant to have a what-you-see-is-what-you-get (WYSIWYG) editor, but Wikia added one themselves. While a WYSIWYG editor may help some novice editors, as you see, it causes a lot of issues with templates. The Glest Wiki is actually fairly light on templates compared to several others wikis, such as the RuneScape Wiki (where I'm also a frequent editor). Wikipedia has no issues with having only a source mode editor, so it'd seem logical to disable the WYSIWYG editor wiki-wide, but Wikia doesn't like that concept (you can, however, disable it yourself in your ), and I would strongly recommend it (source mode seems messier at first, but it's less buggy and considerably more useful). Because of this, there is no way to provide a link to edit just the contents of the template. At the best, it'd just be a link to edit the page itself, and if the user doesn't have the WYSIWYG mode disabled, as you did not (which is the default), they still won't see the template. Heck, in WYSIWYG mode, they cannot even see HTML comments. So I'm gonna play the blame game and blame Wikia for making this horrible WYSIWYG editor which cannot handle templates and has so many bugs (there's a bug which adds random "{C"s to the document, another which creates a load of unnecessary line breaks, one which adds unnecessary formatting to table cells, etc... all which completely break the page they're on). TL;DR version: there's no way to do what you're looking for. 22:45, January 13, 2012 (UTC)